A Dream I Once Had
by alymacron2978
Summary: Alysson Macron has had a hard life. Losing her parents in a car accident and then her only living relative later. But a move to London and a few dreams are going to change that. She will meet a certain redhaired twin wizard. Love is destined.
1. Chapter 1

I posted this story on another site and got no response. I hope you enjoy it and please I welcome all reviews.

My name is Alysson Macron and I am 23 years old. I live in a So-Ho loft in New York with my two best friends: Amy Malloy and Martin Courts. I work at a design firm as a interior decorator, that means I mainly help the business or home look nice. But My life has been riddled with tragedy, when I was fifteen my parents died in a car accident and I was then sent to live with my only living relative. My father's Aunt Margaret Macron, my parents were both only children and so was I. I missed them terribly but living with Aunt Margaret wasn't at all terrible. She is a wonderful woman and is very supportive of me. When I graduated from high school and told her I was moving to go to college she didn't protest. She knew I would be fine. My mother was an interior designer before she died, I would notice how much she loved it. And so that is the main reason I decided to become one. That and it is really a great career, everyone wants to make their home or business look as good as possible.

Another thing I always remember my parents talking about, was their love for London. They spent their honeymoon there and immediately fell in love with the city. Most people think of Paris as the most romantic city in Europe, but to them it was London. They spent a week there and made up their mind that one day they would move there permanently. But soon after her mother would find out she was pregnant, and they put that plan on hold. And soon time would fly by and just before they died they were seriously looking at houses in London. I silently vowed to them that someday I would fulfill their dream and move there myself. Although my job was lucrative, in order to afford to move I would need to save for a long while.

Right now I am sitting at my desk in my own office, looking at a clients file. When my secretary buzzes me, "Miss. Macron there is a Dr. Anderson on line one for you he said it is important that he speaks to you right away."

"Thank you, Sheila. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Alysson," I said. Sheila apologized and I picked up on line one. "This is Alysson, how can I help you Dr. Anderson," I said. "I am afraid that I have some grave news, Miss. Macron. Your aunt Margaret has had a massive heart attack and I am sorry we did all we could but she did not make it," he stopped to let me process. "Are you sure. What do I need to do," I asked. "Well first yes I am sure and we need you to come home as soon as you can," he said. "I can be there tomorrow," I said and hung up the phone. The only family I had left was gone, I immediately started to cry. Sheila came in, noticed, shut the door and walked up to me. "What happened, Miss. Macron. What did that doctor want," she asked. "My aunt has died, Sheila. Will you get Mr. Drewson on the phone so I can tell him, thank you," I said. A few minutes my phone was buzzing. "Alysson, Mr. Drewson is one the phone," Sheila said. I picked up and began to explain what had happened and he told me to take all the time I needed.

When I got back to my loft, I seemed to walk in on a very intense moment between my roommates. Amy and Martin immediately flew apart and looked at me both flushed. "Did I interrupt something, guys," I asked. "What are you doing home so early, Alysson. Of course you aren't interrupting anything," Amy said immediately starting to blush. "Well, I have to go back home, Margaret has passed away," I explained. They both rushed over to me and hugged me, saying how sorry they were. "Thanks guys, and I am happy for the two of you it is about time you realized how the other one felt, I have known since I met you two," I said. They both looked at me shocked and decided to admit it. They helped me pack and the next morning drove me to the airport.

The next few days went by fast and it was the day before I was to return. I had met some new friends Margaret made while I was gone. I heard so many stories about how she would brag about her niece in New York. It made me smile to know she was proud of me. Her attorney was at the house sorting through some of her assets, when he told me there were some additional things she wanted him to do. He explained how over the years she had saved a sizeable amount of money. Her wish was to use the money to by me a house in London, and help me find a place to have my business in. I couldn't believe my ears. My parents wish and mine was beginning to come true. A life in London, but what about my job and my friends. Of course anyone who would listen knew about my wanting to live in London. He went into the living room and pulled a folder out of his briefcase and handed it to me. When I opened it there was a picture of a house, my house in London. I thanked him and knew my dream was coming true. Now I just had to find the courage to quit my job and leave Amy and Martin. The attorney pointed out that the flat was a 2 bedroom and 1 bath house with a modest backyard. And there was plenty of money left to help me find a place for my business and he showed me a business card for a realtor. The house was ready when I was.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived back in New York, Amy and Martin were there to pick me up. I had called them with the info on my flight, but hadn't told them about London. I was afraid how they would react. We all got back to the loft and they could tell something was bothering me. "What is bothering you Aly," Amy asked. "I have some big news guys, you know how my dream is to buy a house and move to London. Well it seems my Aunt has helped me out a little. She had been saving for awhile and sent her attorney to buy me a house," I said showing them the picture. They both just looked at me in disbelief. "Come on guys say something," I pleaded. "When are you planning on moving, Aly," Martin asked. "I don't know, soon probably. Are you two okay with this," I asked. They nodded and then ran to hug me. I am really going to miss them. "This is not going to be good-bye, you two can come visit me after I get settled," I reassured them. That night we went out to celebrate and basically get plastered, tomorrow I had to go tell my boss I quit.

When I awoke to my alarm clock, I thought about throwing it across the room. That is the last time I do shots, my head is killing me. I reluctantly got out of bed, took a shower and got ready for work. When I walked passed Martins room the door was slightly ajar. There I saw he and Amy in bed and naked with each other. I just smiled and closed the door. I was happy for them. After drinking a cup of coffee I walked out and headed to work. When I got to the floor of my office, I was greeted to a sign that said: Welcome Back Alysson: in bold print. They are going to make this difficult, Sheila was the first to see me. "Hello, Alysson, are you doing alright. Sure am glad to have you back. Mr. Drewson wants to see you as soon as possible," she said. I took on big breath smiled and nodded. No time like the present, better get this over with.

I walked down the long hallway to Mr. Drewson's office. His secretary looked up and said, "He is expecting you, go on in." I swallowed hard and walked into the office. "Alysson, good to have you back. I trust everything went smoothly," he said. "Yes, sir it did. But I do have some news I need to discuss with you right away," I said. "Well, have a seat and we will have a chat," he said. I then took a seat and took another deep breath before speaking. "I don't quite know how to say this..so I'll just say it. I am moving to London, my aunt, before she died, bought me a house there and it has always been my dream to live there. So I am sorry, I have to quit. I am moving as soon as I can. I hope you understand," I explained. I waited for his response but he looked speechless. "Well, I am sorry to hear that we are losing you. But I do know how much this means to you. So I wish you much happiness and success," he said. I was so relieved to hear this, he wasn't upset or angry.

After a few days I got things squared away at work. Sheila managed, on my last day, to throw a going away party for me. Which I thought was really nice of her. The week following I spent packing my stuff and sending to the flat in London. In two days I would be moving, I was nervous. Amy and Martin were being really helpful and helping get my stuff ready. The night before my big move, we went out for drinks. I did not get drunk but they did and I completely understand why. They were taking this a bit rough. When we made it back to the loft they immediately went to Martins room for some _fun_. I went into my room and sat on my bed and soon drifted off to sleep. I soon started to dream of London and my flat. But more strangely I dreamt of a man. A very handsome man, with red hair and hazel eyes. I found myself very attracted to this man. I only heard his first name: George. What a lovely name I thought. And in this dream he and I were in this quaint little cottage and snuggled together on a couch. There were children all around: two older twins (a boy and a girl), then another boy (a little younger), then another girl (younger) and then another set of twins (two boys). These children all looked like me and George, some had his hair and my eyes and the rest the opposite. Before I could see anything else my alarm went off.

I jolted up and looked around, I was still in the loft. Today was moving day. As the day wore on, it was time to go to the airport. The three of us said our tearful goodbye and I went to board the plane. The whole flight, I thought about George and how in love we looked in the dream. I wondered if he was real and if he was I really wanted to meet him.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Getting off the plane I frantically looked around for the real estate agent that was going to be taking me to my flat. I had really gotten used to calling it a flat and liked the way it sounded. I think I was going to like it here. As I was lost in my thoughts I heard someone say my name. "Miss. Macron, I am Eden Landon and are you ready to see your flat. Let's get your luggage and be off," she explained. We got my luggage and got into her car, I have to say driving on the opposite side of the road will take some getting used to. But I think I can adjust.

When we got to my flat she gave me the keys and helped me with my luggage. "All your things arrived safely, and I took the liberty of getting all the utilities turned on and they are in your name. Tomorrow I will give you a chance to get settled, but I am sure the next day we should go look for you an office to hold your business," she said. "That would be nice, and thank you so much for all of your help, Mrs. Landon," I replied. "It is my pleasure Alysson. If you need anything do not hesitate to call," she said and walked out.

I spent the next few hours exploring my new place. I managed to fix me something to eat, Eden had been nice enough before I arrived to buy a few groceries. Then I went up to go to bed, my first night in my new home. As I lay there sleeping, I started to dream again. Another one with George in it. In this one I was walking through a part on London with Eden, she was telling me how there were a lot of offices on this side not in use. When I looked to my left I saw a peculiar building with an unusual metal hanging on the side. It looked like a witch stirring a cauldron. As I stood there only half listening to Eden, I saw a few men step out of the front door of the establishment. I noticed they were laughing and I also noticed a couple had red hair. Then he turned and we made eye contact and it was George. Before anything else could happen I awoke. This was getting ridiculous, this was the second time I dreamt about him. This one seemed different like we didn't know each other yet. Maybe he is real, if he is I hope we meet someday. He is a gorgeous man.

I decided to get up and unpack a little more, before exploring my house more. After unpacking my dishes and some more of my clothes, I remembered that I didn't call Amy and Martin. I went over to my phone and dialed the operator and asked for New York. After getting through to New York I told the operator the number I needed dialed. "Hello," I heard on the other end. "Hi, Amy it is Alysson. Sorry I forgot to call last night I was severely jet-lagged, and needed sleep," I apologized. "Aly, I am so glad you made it okay. Do you like it there? Are you ready to come back yet, just kidding," Amy asked. "No I am not coming back and I love it here. The driving is going to take some getting used to, but I wish you could see this house. It is beautiful," I said. "Well I am glad you like it, and we miss you terribly. I hate to have to do this but Martin is taking me to breakfast and a day of shopping together. He told me he loved me I am so happy. So I need some sleep," she said. "Oh my god, I am so happy for you two. I always knew you two would end up together. Take care and tell him I said hello. Love you Amy and talk to you soon, bye," I said and reluctantly hung up the phone. The day went by kind of uneventful and I decided to take a shower and turn in early. The next day I was to find a place to start my design business.


	4. Chapter 4

-1When I got into bed I wondered if I would dream of him tonight, of course I wanted too. I turned out my lamp and went to sleep and almost immediately started to dream. In this one we were in my flat and I was cooking him dinner. He offered to help and seemed nervous about something. I told him I could handle it and to sit and relax. In this dream it felt like we had been dating for a little while, we were comfortable around one another. Then I felt him put his arms around my waist and kiss my neck. "Go sit down, not that I am not enjoying what you are doing, but dinner is ready," I said. We sat and ate in silence, until he cleared his throat. He obviously had something he wanted to tell me. "Aly, we have been together for five months and I love you more than I can tell you, but I have something I need to tell you. Before I lose my nerve," he said. I didn't know what he needed to tell me but it sounded important so I gave him my full attention, and nodded for him to continue. But before he could my alarm clock went off and I woke up. I wanted to kill that bloody alarm, I really wanted to finish that dream it felt so real.

I got out of bed, showered, dressed and fixed me a bowl of cereal. Today was the day Eden and I searched for an office. After I finished my breakfast the phone rang. "Hello," I answered. "Good morning, Alysson. This is Eden and I was calling to see if you were ready to go on an office hunt. I have a lot of buildings to show you," she said. "I am ready whenever you are, Eden," I said. We agreed for Eden to come and pick me up and then we would go on the hunt. About twenty minutes later Eden knocked on the door. I went, got into her car and then we were off. Eden showed me a lot of buildings that day but none really appealed to me. Then Eden told me about a few that were in apart of London not used much anymore, I agreed to look at them. Besides most of my business would be word of mouth anyway.

We made it over there and it felt somewhat familiar to me, like I had been there before. Eden pulled over and said it would probably be better if we walked a bit. Eden showed me a few more and we walked a little further when something caught my eye. It was the building from my dream, the one with the unusual marker on the side. The witch stirring the cauldron. I stopped in my tracks and just stared down the street. I was in shock this was in my dream, maybe any minute he would come out laughing. Who am I kidding it was a dream. Then the door burst open and a few guys came out laughing. And sure enough there he was, George. This cannot be happening, I could not believe it. Then he turned around and we made eye contact. He looked like he recognized me, no I am imagining that, he couldn't…….. could he? But then he started walking towards me, I froze. "Oi, George where you goin' mate," the other red haired man said. They looked just alike but I could tell George was better looking. As he got closer I could hear Eden talking but I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on George. "Is your name Alysson," he asked. OH MY GOD, he knows my name. "Yes, is yours George," I replied and asked. He nodded and came closer. "I thought it was just a dream, but here you are. You are even more beautiful in person, Alysson," he said. I blushed and looked up at him. He was even more handsome in person. His red hair more vibrant and hazel eyes more mesmerizing. "You too, I can't believe you're real. I so wanted you to be and here you are," I said. He came even closer we were inches apart and then he brought his hand up and stroked my cheek. It felt wonderful, he was real.

We stood there for about five minutes mainly just staring and admiring each other. This was a lot to take in. "Would you like to have dinner sometime, Alysson," he asked. "Yes I would love to George. If you don't mind me asking what is your last name," I replied. "It is Weasley, I have a twin brother named Fred. He was the one yelling at me. When and where for our date, Alysson……..um what is your last name," he said. "Oh, it is Macron," I answered. I then told him my address and we decided on a time and place for our date. And then he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, believe me I wanted more. But sometimes a girl needs to show restraint, but it was so hard.


	5. Chapter 5

-1After not finding an office all day, Eden and I gave up. "I have an idea Alysson, why don't you just run your business out of your flat," Eden suggested. It was a great idea, instead of paying rent or leasing a building just do it out of my home. "Thank you Eden, that is a wonderful idea. I am sorry for wasting your entire day," I apologized. "It wasn't a waste, we still found you an office. And don't forget the handsome guy you met, you wouldn't have met him if we weren't out all day," she said. "You're right and thank you so much," I said. "No problem, Alysson. Don't hesitate to call me anytime if you need anything, okay," she said as she left. Immediately I thought about George, I could not believe he was real. And he was even more gorgeous in person. I smiled to myself and fixed myself a glass of wine. As I sat there I decided I should call Amy again. This time I didn't need the operator. "Hello," Martin said. "Hey Martin, it's Alysson," I said. "Hey Aly, how are you," he asked. "I'm fine, how are you and Amy doing? She told me the last time I called that you said you loved her, she is so happy. I am happy for the two of you. I am also calling because I met a guy," I said. "A guy huh, well Amy isn't here, she is at work. So you better tell me everything she will want details," he said. Then I told him about George and how we met. I didn't say anything about the dreams, that would stay between me and George. After being on the phone for about 45 minutes, we said goodbye and hung up.

I then went upstairs and got ready for bed. After sleeping for a little while, I began to dream. In this dream I was pregnant, and huge. I was in a different house, slightly bigger than my flat and I was walking into the kitchen. I saw George standing at the sink, he then turned around and smiled at me. When I looked at my hand I saw a wedding ring, we were married. Maybe I am pregnant with the twins I saw in the first dream. George then walked up to me and kissed me, the kiss was intense. "If you will remember Mr. Weasley this is how I got into this predicament," I said smiling. "I know, but you are looking incredibly sexy today, Mrs. Weasley," he said. Next thing I know I am awake and in desperate need of a glass of water.


	6. Chapter 6

-1After I awoke from that incredible dream, I took a nice long shower. I needed it. I got dressed and went down to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Then there was a knock on my front door, I wasn't expecting any company. I hesitantly walked to the door and opened it. There stood George, I was confused our date wasn't until tomorrow night. "Hi, George. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit," I asked. "Can I come in, I need to ask you something, Alysson," he asked looking more than a little nervous. I nodded and led him into the living room. We sat there for a few moments in silence. "You said you wanted to ask me something, George. What did you need to ask," I asked. "Well I had another dream last night, you know about us. You were pregnant, looked like with twins. Did you have a dream last night, Alysson," he asked. "Yes I did, the same one actually. We were also married. I recall seeing a beautiful ring on my finger. And a very handsome man at the kitchen sink," I said. He blushed and looked away. In my dream he wasn't shy, but we looked like we have been together a little while in the dream. Right now we hardly know one another. "Yeah and we were a little cozy with one another too, if I recall, Mrs. Weasley," he said making me blush. Then he surprised me, he stood up and walked over to me, and I stood also. We looked into each others eyes for a few moments before leaning in for a kiss. Not just any kiss, a mind-blowing, out of this world, rock your socks off kiss. After a few minutes we pulled away breathless. "Wow," this was all I could manage to say. "Yeah, wow, I have never felt this way about any girl, Alysson. When I had the first dream I thought, this girl is gorgeous and sexy. I hoped you were real and I would get to meet you. But I soon told myself it was just a dream. Then I had another one, and another one, and then I met you and you were real. I couldn't believe it, and even more beautiful in person. After the dream last night I knew I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you. And I am glad I put my nerves aside and came to see you," he said.

He was being so sweet and romantic, the things he said made me feel so well…..loved. Instead of giving a verbal response I went for a more physical. I looked up and kissed him, after getting over the initial shock he returned it. Before we knew it we were up in my room, leaving pieces of clothes behind. I had never done this before, ever. But I felt so safe and loved with him, that I really wanted him…….now. He obviously felt the same way, but he suddenly stopped. "Are you sure you want to go this far, Alysson. Not that I don't want to, believe me I do," he tried to finish but I silenced him with a kiss. I had made my mind up, we were doing this. We spent the night enjoying each other, in a more intimate nature.

I woke up the next morning feeling an arm around my waist and my head lying on his chest. I looked up at him and smiled, remembering what had happened last night. I could definitely get used to waking up with him, I lied there and just watched him sleep. He was so handsome and peaceful, I didn't want to wake him. So I tried to get out of bed without waking him, but felt him pull me back into the bed. He was smiling and still had his eyes closed. He was awake this whole time! "How long have you been awake, George," I asked. "Only long enough to catch you watching me and to keep you from leaving," he replied. "Don't you have to go to work. Not that I want you to leave, believe me I would love for you to stay here all day, but I'm sure you have a job you need to get to," I said. "Fred and I own our own joke shop together, so I can stay as long as you want me to," he replied smiling. "Well in that case, how does forever grab ya," I said. He looked down at me, laughed and then kissed me. "That sounds lovely, but don't you think we should go out on our date first," he asked. "Why I think I know you pretty well from the dream Mr. Weasley. And I think we got to know each other a little better last night," I said. "I still have a few secrets and I think we need to date a little while before we take any huge steps into the future, okay," he said. I agreed, I did know a few things about him from the dream but not enough to take any big steps. But, I could totally see the dreams coming true. I could see myself marrying him and having his children.


	7. Chapter 7

-1George and I decided to order some take-out and stay in. This would constitute as our first date. We spent the biggest part of the day getting to know one another. I told him about my parents dying and me living with my Aunt. And how she bought me this house. "My mom and dad loved London. They wanted to move here, but they died before we got the chance," I explained. "So you don't have any family left," he asked. "No, but now I have you," I said. He was so funny, actually hilarious. He told me all these stories about pranks he and his brother would pull on the rest of the family. He also told me how big his family was, he had five brothers and one sister. Charlie, Bill, Percy, his twin Fred, Ron, and Ginny. "Now I know one of the reasons why in the dream we have so many kids," I said. "Oh yeah, what is the other reason," he asked. "Well I found that out last night, George," I replied. He looked at me and leaned in and kissed me. Before anything happened he pulled away and held me. "I need to go, Fred and I are supposed to test some new inventions," he said as he got up. I didn't want him to go but if he stayed I would never get anything done. "Okay, when do I get to meet this twin of yours? And when do I get to see this joke shop," I asked. "Soon, love soon," he said. I walked him to the door and we kissed, then he was gone.

I spent the rest of the evening trying to get together my business. I knew a few contractors and some businesses I dealt with in New York had offices in London, so that was a place to start. I would start first thing in the morning. Right now I was tired, I decided to take a shower and go to bed. After showering I climbed into my bed. It felt so empty without George. Now I know that sounds kind of weird, I only just met him. But that did not change how I felt about him. I was falling for him, falling hard. I settled in and drifted off to sleep. In this dream I was pacing a room that I didn't recognize. I turned to a mirror and saw I was wearing a beautiful gown. And Amy was there, and a few other girls I didn't recognize. One of them had red hair like George, one had blond hair and when she spoke she had a thick French accent, and the last one had brown hair. As I paced, obviously nervous, another woman (older) walked in and right over to me. "Don't be nervous, dear. I can assure you that George is just as nervous as you," she said. I soon figured out that she was Georges mom, the red haired girl was Ginny, the blond was Bills wife Fleur, and the brown haired girl was Ron's girlfriend Hermione. I felt very comfortable around them. And then an older man (Georges father Arthur) walked in to say it was time. Immediately I felt butterflies and we went to get into places. I was surprised to look over and see Arthur there to walk me down the aisle. I felt like I was getting a second chance at having a family. I felt so loved. Then I was yanked out of my dream by my alarm. _Mental note: kill alarm clock._

I spent most of the day, with little success, making calls and trying to set up a client list. No one wanted to hire an no-name from America. After what felt like the hundredth no and the millionth sorry I'll pass, I called Eden. "Eden this is Alysson, and I was wondering if you needed any help with maybe fixing up or decorating one of your flats that you are selling. I made a few calls today and all I got was rejection," I asked. "Sure, I was going to see if you would be my decorator for all my flats that I can't seem to sell. I would welcome your help. I will call you tomorrow with details, okay," she said. I agreed and we hung up. I was so excited now I had a home, a wonderful boyfriend and a job. Life was good.


	8. Chapter 8

-1I can't believe I have been living here, in London, for five months. I could not be happier. George and I see each other every day, he practically lives with me. I fall in love with him more and more each day. I have gotten so used to waking up next to him every morning. He only leaves to go to work and to visit his family. I haven't gotten to meet any of them yet, but he said soon. My job, working for Eden, is progressing nicely. I still have no regular clients, but I have managed to help her sell some flats. It has helped keep me afloat. I am by no means rolling in dough, but I make enough to manage. George also helps me more than anyone knows. I tell him it isn't necessary, I still have some of my inheritance. But he insists, I won't argue with him. Having him here with me is enough. So tonight we are celebrating our five month anniversary, I am cooking him dinner. Yep, just like in the dream. I am anxious about what he has to tell me. Speaking of the dreams, neither of us has had another one. I guess since we got together they sort of stopped. Now that we are no more dreams, well those dreams anyway.

Right now I am in my closet trying to find something to wear. I don't usually worry about these type of things, but he has something to tell me. So I am a bit nervous, well a lot nervous. After deciding on a pair of khaki Capri pants, and a blue tank top. I went down to start dinner, I am making Lasagna. Also salad and garlic toast, I know garlic breath but I don't care. As I was cooking, I heard the front door open and close. A smile came to my face, he was here. He came into the kitchen and I turned around to see him standing there with a bouquet of flowers. "Hello, love. Happy five month anniversary, you look beautiful as always. Dinner smells wonderful," he said walking toward me. I met him halfway and kissed him, he is so sweet. "Thank you for the flowers, and happy anniversary to you too. You look handsome as usual," I said. We began kissing again but I pulled away so I could finish dinner. He then put the flowers in water and walked up behind me. I felt him put his arms around my waist and he started to kiss my neck. "George stop, not that I am not enjoying this, I am. But dinner is ready," I said. He helped me set everything on the table and we sat down to start eating. Then came the awkward silence just like the dream. As we continued to eat in silence, I remembered that now was when he told me whatever it is he is going to tell me. He cleared his throat and looked over at me. "Alysson, you are an amazing woman and I love you very much. But I have something important to tell you," he said nervously. I then nodded for him to continue and gave him my full attention. "We have been together five wonderful months and I have been keeping a secret. And it may change the way you feel about me," he said Now I was nervous, what was this secret. "Go on, George," I urged. "Well, I guess I'll just come out with it. Alysson I am a wizard," he said. I didn't know what to say, was he kidding. "Are you serious," I asked. He nodded and stood up and pulled something out of his pocket, it was a stick. "This is my wand," he said. He then said something, I thought to be nothing, while pointing his wand at my wine glass. Then my wine glass started to float, he made it float. He wasn't kidding he is a wizard. These were my last thoughts before I fainted.

When I came too, George was paving the floor and he looked frantic. "George what happened? Are you okay," I asked. "Am I okay? You fainted, are you okay? I'm guessing you don't want to see me anymore," he said panicking. I thought I was upset and angry about what he told me. "No, No George. I still love you very much and being a wizard is apart of who you are. And I still want to be with you very much,' I said. He looked up at me and kissed me. "You don't know how happy hearing you say that makes me. I love you so, so much," he said. After getting all that squared away, I went into the kitchen to clean up. "Oh while you were out I cleaned up for you, it was a minor spell," he said. I was shocked.

He then told me about the wizarding world and how his whole family were wizards and witches. What he called a pure-blood line. He told me about Hogwarts and how his joke shop was a wizarding joke shop. I heard about diagnon alley and a whole lot more. He also said there was a lot more to tell, but first he wanted me to meet his family. Mainly he said his mom or mum. I absolutely adore this man and if he is a wizard I will walk into it with open and willing arms. After all if all the dreams come true, I will be his wife someday.


	9. Chapter 9

-1It was now Friday and today I am going to make my first venture into Diagon Alley. George is taking me to the joke shop to meet Fred. I am extremely nervous. George said that I didn't have to be, but I am meeting his twin brother. What if he doesn't like me? If he doesn't like me, then his family won't like me either. While I was frantically walking around my room, berating my clothes, he walked in. "Alysson, love you look fine. We better go. He'll think we aren't coming," he said. I looked up at him and sighed. "I don't know if this is such a good idea. I know he is not going to like me," I said sitting on my bed. George walked over, knelt in front of me and kissed me. "He will love you. As will my whole family. They will because I do," he said smiling at me. He always knew how to make me feel better, he is perfect. I kissed him again and we walked downstairs. "Okay, we are going to apparate. So you need to hold on to me tight and not let go. You are going to feel pressure and feel like you are going through a tube. Don't let go," he explained. I nodded and held on to him. He was right I felt like I was going through a tube and I heard a pop. When I opened my eyes we were in front of store. I looked up at the sign and I saw **Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**. "We're here love. You ready to meet my brother," he said. I nodded and we walked in.

When we walked in I was in awe. There were so many things. "You wait here. I'll go get him and let him know that we are here," he said and walked to the back of the store. I walked around and looked, but didn't touch anything. I saw some pretty interesting things. "You know Fred and I won't mind if you try some stuff out," he said. But when I turned around it wasn't George, it was Fred. He was pretending to be George. "I am sure you wouldn't, Fred," I said smirking at him. He looked amazed, I could tell them apart. "How did you know it was me and not George," he asked. "Well, I guess mainly because I am in love with him and you are wearing a different shirt. Oh and he is cuter," I said. "Oi, George you are right she is funny and beautiful," Fred said. George came out of the back and he was laughing. "I tried to tell him that you could tell us apart, but he wouldn't listen," he said.

Fred walked to the door and flipped the sign to closed. And the three of us walked up to the apartment, so we could talk. "So George tells me you are a interior decorator," he said. "Yep, but I am working with a realtor right now. I don't have any regular clients. Nobody wants to hire a nobody," I said. He nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes. "Fred, Alysson is afraid you and the family won't like her. Tell her that is not true," George said. "Hey I like you and my family will adore you. Mum will especially, you should hear her yelling at George for not bringing you to dinner so she can meet you," Fred said. I smiled and honestly I could handle meeting his siblings, but meeting his mom scared me. George had told me about how she could not stand his older brothers fiancé. "Well George told me how you mom could not stand, Fleur. What if she feels the same way about me," I asked. "Hey she felt that way about her because Fleur turned down her nose at us and how we live. You don't have anything to worry about, love," George said. "I just really want them to accept me I love you so much. And it has been awhile since I have been around a family atmosphere," I said. Fred gave George a confused look, he didn't know. "What are you talking about, Alysson" he asked. "My parents died when I was fifteen and I went to live with my fathers aunt and my only living relative. She died about 8 months ago," I explained. "Oh I see. So you go from none to a lot," he said. "So does your mom like Fleur now," I asked. "Well after an accident that Bill had, Fleur stood by his side and didn't stop loving him. After that mum accepted her fully into the family. Although there are still those of us who are reluctant," Fred said. "Accident, what kind of accident," I asked. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with right now, love. I will explain later, okay," George said. I knew that meant it was complicated, so I let it go.

We talked most of the night and they told me about their family. How Ginny married Harry Potter, and Ron was dating Hermione Granger. Percy, which they constantly called a git, was married to Penelope Clearwater, and Charlie was in Romania working with dragons. Also they told me about some of their friends, Oliver Wood was a professional quidditch player. He played for Puddlemere. I made a mental note to ask George about this game. They told me how their father worked at the Ministry for Magic, in something called misuse of muggle artifacts. I also found out a muggle is a non-magic person. Their mom stayed at home to take care of the house and the kids. But with them all gone she mainly took care of the house. But she always found time to fuss over all of them. "She really can't wait to meet you tomorrow. She has been cleaning and baking for days," Fred said. "I just hope she is not disappointed. I am a muggle, wouldn't she want you with a witch," I asked. "No, she knows I love you and that is all that matters. She is happy that I have met someone," George said. "I love you too, but I can't help being nervous," I said. He walked over to me and kissed me. Like I said he always knows how to calm me down. We had spent hours at the shop talking and I needed to get home to pack for this weekend. We were staying the whole weekend at his parents house. So I gave Fred a good-bye hug and we walked down to the store. "Well I guess I will see you two tomorrow. And Alysson you have nothing to be afraid of. Our mum will love you," he said. With that we walked out onto the street, and apparated back to my house. We packed some of my clothes and headed to bed. Tomorrow I meet his entire family, I hope I don't make and ass out of myself.


	10. Chapter 10

-1The next day I was going to meet the rest of George's family. When George and I got up I finished packing for the weekend. We then apparated to his parents house. As we stood outside the front door my nerves were in overdrive. "Well are you ready, love," George asked. "Can we wait a minute? Let me get a little more settled, okay," I pleaded. Before he had a chance to answer the door opened. "George what are you doing……..You must be Alysson. I am Molly dear, George's mother. He has told us so much about you, come in," she said ushering us in the house. We walked inside and I immediately fell in love with the house. It was small, but you could tell it was full of love. "Come sit down dear," Molly said. George and I walked into the living room and I saw a lot of people. First I met Arthur (George's father), then Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Ron and Hermione, and lastly Harry and Ginny. Fred was running late, which I got the impression he did a lot. "So what made you fall for my little brother, Alysson," Bill asked. "Well to be honest it was love at first sight. I love his sense of humor and he is also very, very attractive," I answered. "Did he tell you all about our world," Charlie asked. "Yes he did. And I love him even more. It doesn't change the way I feel about him at all," I replied. After that I got a few hugs and a few handshakes. "Glad to hear it Alysson. Of course we were beginning to think you didn't exist," Arthur said. I laughed and we kept talking. They told me stories about George when he was in school. The pranks he and Fred would pull. "Dinner is ready," Molly said.

We all filed into the dining room. I sat between George and Fred, who just showed up. The food was amazing, Molly is an amazing cook. "So, Alysson when do we get to meet you family," Molly asked. George hasn't told them. "Well, Molly I don't have any family. My parents died when I was fifteen, in a car accident. The only family I had left died just before I moved here," I said. Molly looked concerned. "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't know," she said. George then squeezed my hand to make sure I was okay. I nodded and leaned over to kiss him. This received an "awwww's" and a few cat-calls from around the table. After dinner we all sat around the table and they told me stories about the wizarding world. They told me about the dark lord and the war. How the Order of the Phoenix helped in destroying him and his death eaters. I was very intrigued and happy this Voldemort was gone. Harry had been through a lot in his lifetime. Like me he lost his parents but he lost his when he was only a baby. I at least knew my parents and got to know them. They also told me he survived the killing curse because of his mom. She sacrificed herself for him. They also told me about the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. How he was a wise and caring man. The best headmaster Hogwarts had ever had. He was a mentor for a lot of the students, Harry especially. I also heard how Fred and George quit in their fifth year. I was shocked and asked why. "Because of that Umbridge woman. She was insufferable. She took away Quidditch and made school so not fun," George said. "Maybe we should stop with the stories for now. Let's let her absorb all of this and get a good nights sleep," Arthur said. We all agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Molly showed me and George to our room. "I didn't know you and Fred dropped out of school," I said. "Well, that was because of her. Hogwarts was fun before her. With the help of Harry we opened our shop. So with our shop up and running we both figured, what's the point," he explained. "I understand, I would like to see this school someday," I said. "You will I promise. I love how you are taking all of this. I have to admit I halfway expected for you to panic or run away at some point," he said. I walked over to him and kissed him. "Now why would I do something stupid like that. I would be leaving you and your wonderful family. I love you and them so much George," I said. He kissed me again and we got ready for bed. But George had something more than sleeping on his mind. "George I am not having sex in your parents house," I said. "Okay, but we get to finish this the minute we get back home," he said kissing me again. I nodded and nuzzled into him. We then drifted into a nice sleep.

The next morning we went down for breakfast. It smelled heavenly. After eating, everyone got dressed. We all met back in the living room. "Anyone up for a game of quidditch," Fred asked. I saw Ron, Ginny, George, Bill, Charlie, and Harry nod. "What is quidditch," I asked. They all looked at me like I was stupid. "What, I'm new to all this remember," I said. They tried to explain it to me, but it just confused me even more. George decided it would probably be better if I just watched a game and saw it for myself. It was amazing. They were all on brooms and flying. Now I know I sound kind of naïve and foolish but it was really cool. As I watched Molly came out with some drinks for everyone. I was amazed they were all really good, of course I still didn't understand the game. But it was cool to watch. I found myself getting more and more attracted to George. He looked so good, no sexy, on his broom. But with Molly and Arthur watching with me I couldn't exactly voice my enthusiasm. After the game, in which George, Harry, Ginny, and Bill won, we went in for lunch.

After lunch Bill and Fleur went home, as did Ron and Hermione. I gave them all hugs and told them goodbye. I really liked meeting them and Fleur wasn't that bad. I was sitting in the living room with Harry and Ginny, when I got curious about them. "So, did you two start going out in Hogwarts," I asked. Ginny nodded and told me about their first kiss in her fifth year. He had kissed her after winning a quidditch game. Then after Dumbledore died he told her it was to dangerous for her to be with him so they broke up. But soon he came to his senses and realized he couldn't live without her. I laughed and said what a sweet story. " I really do love your family. It feels good to be apart of a family again. It has been awhile," I said. "So how did you and George find each other? I mean he doesn't exactly hang out in muggle London," Ginny asked. "Well honestly, I had a dream about him before I even moved here. And two more before we met," I said. "Really, so fate had a hand in bringing you two together. Well I hope he doesn't do anything to screw this up. We really like you and want you to be apart of the family," she said. "Thank you Ginny. I really want to be apart of the family. But I don't want you guys putting any pressure on him to purpose," I said. We talked for a little longer and then George walked into the room. "Not telling any bad stories about me are you Gin," he asked. "No, not that I think that would scare her. I could probably tell her the absolute worst story and she would still love you. Poor girl is to far gone. Don't screw this up," she said. Yep I am hopelessly in love with a Weasley," I said.

The weekend went by about like that, I got to know his family. I absolutely adore them. The next morning George and I went back to my house. Molly only let us leave if we promised to visit more often. I immediately agreed, I didn't mind I love his mom. We apparated back to my flat. "So did you enjoy this weekend, love," he asked. "Yes I did. I love your family," I said. He smiled and kissed me. "Do you remember what I told you we would finish once we got back home," he asked. I just smiled and led him to the bedroom. I wasn't going to deny him, I wanted it too. We spent the whole night making up for lost time.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when I woke up, George wasn't there. I got up and put my robe on and walked downstairs. He wasn't there. I didn't know where he had gone, but when he got back

I was going to give him a piece of my mind. While I was fuming I saw a note on the kitchen counter. It was from George.

Hello Love,

Sorry to leave you alone, but had to get to work. I will be back after to take you out to dinner. I have a surprise for you. So put on a nice dress and get prepared. And remember how much I absolutely love and adore you.

Only yours,

George

That is so sweet and a surprise, maybe I am not mad at him anymore. I spent most of the day thinking about what he was

planning.

I had no idea, okay that isn't exactly true. I knew what I wanted it to be, a proposal. But I could be way off. But

I hope I am not.

I would love to be his wife and have his children. I mean the dreams could come true. One already did. While I was lost in my thoughts a pair of arms grabbed my waist.

"Are you ready to go love," he asked. I turned around, nodded, and kissed him. "We are going for dinner at the Burrow. I hope that is okay," he asked.

"Of course, I would love to have dinner with your parents," I answered. "Well it is only going to be me, you, mum, and dad," he said. "Okay, so let's go. I can't wait to see you mom again," I said. He laughed knowing that I had only seen her the day before.

We apparated to the Burrow and his mother was waiting at the door. "Come in dears. Dinner is ready, have a seat at

the table. Arthur is waiting," she said. We walked into the dining room and sure enough Arthur was sitting at the head of

the table waiting.

"Hello again Alysson. So nice to see you again," he said. I walked over to him and gave him a hug and then hugged Molly. "I know I only just met the two of you, but I really missed you. Is that weird," I asked.

"No dear, we missed you too," Molly said. We all sat at the table and began to eat. Halfway through the meal, George cleared his throat and stood.

I saw Molly start to tear up. I had no idea what was happening. "Alysson, you know I love you with all my heart.

My life is better with you in it. The day I met you I knew you were the girl for me. So I wanted to bring you here and ask

you this in front of my parents. Will you please do me the pleasure of becoming my wife," he asked.

I started to tear up myself, he was proposing. I couldn't believe it. I looked up at him and could tell he was anxiously awaiting my response. "Of course I will George," I said leaping from my chair and kissing him.

"Welcome to the family Alysson," Molly said hugging me.

We finished dinner and then went into the living room for tea. I found myself constantly staring at my engagement ring. "You

are the first girl George has ever been this serious about. He was talking marriage after your first date," Arthur said.

"Well, so was I. I just knew we were meant to be," I said. He hugged me and then after several congratulatory hugs, we apparated to my flat.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Molly, Ginny, and Hermione offered to help me with the wedding, which was such a relief for me. But I had one thing I needed to do, call Amy and Martin. So before George was to come over I called them. "Hello," she said. "Hi Amy, it's Alysson," I said.

"Well it is about dang time you called. I was beginning to worry that something had happened to you," she said. "No nothing bad anyway," I hinted. "What is that supposed to mean, Aly," she asked. "George purposed to me the other night," I said. I had to pull the phone away from my ear, from her squealing.

"That is amazing. You guys have gotten pretty serious then, huh," she asked. "Yep I am 100 completely, head over heels in love with him," I said. "I can't wait to tell Martin. Maybe this will push him into popping the question. So when is the big day? Are Martin and I invited," she asked.

"Of course you two are invited! One of the reasons I called you was to ask you to be my Maid of Honor. And George wants Martin to be a Groomsman," I said. "You know the answer is yes," she said. "As for the date, it is going to be in early June. At his parents house," I said.

We talked for a while longer and I told her I would call her in a couple of weeks with more info. So she and Martin could take time off from work and fly out here.

Next on my agenda was telling Eden I needed to sell my flat. George and I decided to sell it and I was going to live with him. Well, he and Fred. At least until we found a place of our own.

So after hanging up with Amy, I called Eden. "Hello, Eden here. Can I help you," she asked. "Eden this is Alysson. And I have some news. I am getting married," I said. "Oh that is wonderful! When is the big day," she asked.

"Not until early June. But I also am going to have to sell my flat. I was hoping you could help me with that," I asked. "Of course, I have a young couple that just moved here needing a good starter home. Do you mind if I show them the flat," she asked.

That was fast, but I wanted to get moved in with George as soon as possible. "That would be fine. When could you come by," I asked. "Well how about the day after tomorrow," she asked. "Sure, sounds good. See you then," I said. "Yes, see you then Alysson," she said.

After I hung up the phone, I just sat down and thought for awhile. It was happening so fast. But I wasn't scared or nervous. I was really relaxed and at ease. George is my soul mate and I know I am meant to spend the rest of my life with him.

George helped me all the next day get most of my stuff packed and ready to move the his apartment. I had decided to leave all the furniture in the house. I didn't need it, George and I wanted to buy all our own stuff. After getting all my stuff packed, George then shrunk it (yes shrunk it).

He put some of it in his pockets, I was shocked. "Don't worry, love. I can return it to its regular size when we get to the apartment," he said. I just nodded and we apparated. It hadn't taken us that long to get me moved, just half of the day.

When we made it to the apartment Fred was in the kitchen cooking lunch. "Well, hello my dear sweet almost sis-in-law," he said hugging me. "Hi Fred, nice to see you too," I said. We ate and all sat down in the living room and talked.

"So you decided to sell your house, huh? You know now you can't back out now. You are stuck with him and the entire Weasley clan," Fred said. "Yes I know. That isn't such a bad thing, you know," I said. "You say that now, but just wait. You will get tired of us eventually," he said.

"I honestly don't see that happening, Fred. Well, maybe I might get tired of you. But not the rest of the family and definitely not George," I said. Fred looked shocked, for once he was speechless. George and I laughed. "She is only kidding, you know," George said.

"I know, but she just caught me off guard with that," Fred said. "I think I am going to turn in," I said. I got up kissed George, hugged Fred, and went to our room. Before I entered I turned around to look at George, and silently asked him to come to bed. Of course a few moments later in he came.

While in our room, he showed me where I could put my things. "I made room for you in the dresser and the closet, love," he said. "Thank you, honey," I said. He smiled and kissed me. Which turned into much, much more. Afterwards, we cuddled with one another.

"I am so happy you are going to be my wife," he said. "Me too. You know this makes us well on our way to our dreams coming true," I said. "Yes I know. I love you so much Alysson," he said. Before I could respond Fred burst through the door, covering his eyes.

"Oi, you two decent? Next time you decide to have your way with each other you could have the decency to put a silencing spell on the room. I could hear you in the kitchen,' he said. "You can do silencing spells," I asked. "Yeah, I had forgotten to do that. Sorry Fred," George said.

"Just please remember it next time," Fred pleaded. "Alright we will," I said. "Mum owled, wants us to come over for dinner. So get your lazy arses out of bed, before I owl her back and tell her what naughty little kiddies you have been," Fred said. As he stepped out of the room, I threw a pillow at him. "Don't worry love. He won't tell mum anything. I have a few stories I could tell on him with," George said. I just laughed and we got dressed.


	14. Chapter 14

-1The three of us then apparated to the Burrow. We were immediately greeted by Molly. "Hello dears. I hope you are all doing good. Oh, and Alysson I hope you were able to get in touch with you friend back home and tell her about the wedding," she said. "Yes, I called her and asked her to be my maid of honor. She said yes. I have to call her again in a couple of weeks and get all her flight info," I said.

"I am so happy dear. I can't wait to meet her and Martin. Dinner is ready," she said. As we ate, I looked at Molly and Arthur. They looked like they were still so much in love. That is what I pictured George and I to be like. I honestly couldn't picture my life without him.

After dinner we all sat around the table talking. Mainly about the wedding. "So who is going to walk you down the aisle, Alysson," Molly asked. "Well I was hoping Arthur would. I mean if you don't mind," I asked. "I would be honored," he said. George had already asked Fred to be his best man and Bill, Charlie, Ron, Harry and Martin were to be groomsmen. My bridesmaids were Ginny, Hermoine, and Fleur.

I needed one more. "Molly I only have three bridesmaids. I need a couple more. Do you know anyone," I asked. "Well I think Charlie has a girlfriend back in Romania. She could be one if you don't mind," she said. "But I still need one more. I don't suppose you would mind being one," I asked. I know a bit unorthodox asking your future mother in law to be a bridesmaid.

But I love Molly and would be honored if she accepted. "Oh, I couldn't dear," she said. "Why not mum? It sounds like a good idea to me," George said. Finally after a few minutes of convincing she said she would. She said she would owl Charlie about his girlfriend. Everything was coming together nicely. All I needed to do was wait a couple of weeks and call Amy with the details.

After a long after dinner discussion, Fred, George, and I apparated back to the apartment. "Well, I'm turning in. Don't you two do anything frisky now," Fred said. "Oh don't worry we will," I said smiling. I then turned around and kissed George. "Feeling a little in the mood are we," he asked. "I can't help it. Look at you, you handsome devil," I said. We spent most of the night making love, of course using the silencing spell.

The next morning I was the first to wake. I rolled over and kissed George on the cheek. When I went to get out of bed a pair of arms pulled me back in. "Where you going love," he asked. " I am going to shower want to join me," I asked. He was out of bed so quick it made my head spin. "Eager aren't we," I said.

"It's not everyday I get a delicious offer like that. Didn't want to pass it up," he said. He then picked me up and carried me over his shoulder to the bathroom. We took a nice long shower together. I have the most amazing fiancé. He is gorgeous and caring. He is my soul mate.

After our joint shower, we went into the kitchen. Fred was there drinking coffee. "So, you two have been naughty little kiddies again, I see," he said winking at me. I proceeded to throw a muffin at him. "Hey! Don't abuse your future brother in law. There are laws against abuse you know," he said.

"If you keep making obscene comments about me and your brother, I will continue the abuse," I said. George was sitting at the table laughing. "Oi! Are going to let her treat me like this," he asked George. "Hey you started it. Quit teasing her and maybe she will stop," George said. By now we were all laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry Fred. Better now," I asked.

"Yep. Now it is time for work. You ready George," he asked. "Ready Fred," he replied. "I thought you were going to stay here with me," I asked pouting. "Need to earn a living, love," he said. "What am I supposed to do up here all by myself all day," I asked.

"Do you want to come down to the shop for awhile," Fred asked. "I don't know anything about the shop. I am afraid I might do something that blows the whole place up," I said. "You'll have us love. Just come down for a little while," George said. I nodded and they led me down to the shop.

George sat me down on a stool and told me to sit there and watch. As soon as they flipped the sign to open and unlocked the door, there was a swarm of teenagers. Fred and George handled the crowd like pros. I had never seen them when the store was busy. This was intense. As I sat there watching a kid walked up to me.

I frantically looked around for Fred or George and saw neither. "Excuse me, can you help me," he asked. I again frantically looked around for Fred or George. Thankfully Fred saw me. I waved for him to come over. "I'm sorry I really don't know anything about the shop. I am sure Fred would be happy to help you," I said pointing over to Fred.

I then walked over to were I finally spotted George. He was standing in the middle of a crowd of teenage girls. "Do you have a girlfriend? If you don't I will be your girlfriend," I heard one of them ask. She couldn't have been more than fourteen.

"As a matter of fact I do, but she is actually my fiancé. And she is right behind you," he answered. The girls all turned around to look at me. "Are you really his fiancé," she asked. "Yes I am," I replied. As they walked away George pulled me into a kiss. "Hello, love. What brings you over here," he asked. "You mainly, and a kid was asking me for help and I panicked. Thankfully Fred was nearby to help me out," I said. "I think Fred may have put that kid up to that," George said. "Why that little, he better watch his back," I said. "Calm down love. It was just a little harmless fun," George said. I nodded, but silently I vowed I would get Fred back.


	15. Chapter 15

After closing the shop, we went upstairs to eat dinner. So, Alysson how did you like it down in the shop," Fred asked. "I know you put that kid up to asking me for help, Fred. And I don't know how, but I will get you back somehow," I said. Fred just started laughing.

"Don't make her mad mate. She is a cunning little thing," George said. "Alright no more pranks on Alysson, okay," he said.

"Thank you, but I know how much you like to prank people. Just nothing to embarrassing or anything that will change my appearance, okay. Oh, and nothing and I repeat nothing on my wedding day," I said. Fred agreed, reluctantly.

After that was settled we all went to bed. The next morning I was the first to rise. I went into the kitchen to start breakfast. As I was cooking, I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Good morning, love," George said.

"Good morning George. Are you hungry," I asked. He turned me around and kissed me. "That I am. I'll go wake up Fred," he said.

After a few moments, I almost jumped out of my skin hearing George shout at Fred's door. "OI! WAKE UP YOU LAZY GIT! ALYSSON IS COOKING US BREAKFAST," he yelled. Then he came running into the kitchen and sat at the table, like he had been sitting there the whole time.

"That wasn't very nice, George," I said. "I know, but it was fun," he said trying not to laugh. Then Fred ran into the kitchen and slapped George upside his head.

"What the bloody hell was that all about? You could have woke me up a little differently," he said. "Yeah, but where is the fun in that, mate," George said laughing. I just shook my head and continued to fix breakfast.

The next few days past about the same. With Fred and George pranking each other back and forth. And me caught in the middle.

But hey, at least it wasn't me. It was now a Friday and George and I had to go into London so I could sign the papers on my flat. Eden had all the papers ready and said I could use her phone to call Amy. The wedding was now only 2 weeks away.

"You ready to go, love," George asked. I nodded and kissed him. We then apparated to a safe place, so not to be seen by muggles. Then we walked the rest of the way to Eden's office.

When we walked in the office she was at her desk doing some paperwork. "Come on in and have a seat," she said. George and I sat down in front of her desk. "Well, I have all the papers ready. All I need is your signature and you have officially sold your flat," she said.

"I am so excited. Are they settling in okay," I asked. "Oh yes. They really appreciate you letting them keep the furniture. They love the house," she said. I signed the papers and we chatted a little longer.

"It will be about two weeks until I have the money for you. As soon as I have it I will mail it to you. I just need your address," she said.

"Well, how about before we go on our honeymoon we come by here and pick it up," I said. "That sounds reasonable," she said. After dodging that bullet, thank God, she let me use her phone.

While on the phone with Amy, I got her flight information. She and Martin were arriving next Friday in the afternoon. "George and I will be there to pick you up," I said. "Okay see you then. Bye," she said. I hung up and thanked Eden for using the phone. George and I then left.

When we made it back to the shop, Fred was closing up. "So, when do I get to meet Amy," he asked. "Next Friday afternoon. After I tell her about all of this," I said. "Be sure to tell her all about me and how cute you think I am," he said.

"She has Martin. She doesn't need you Fred. I don't want you to make her uncomfortable. She and Martin are already going to be out of their element, and with all the magic stuff it is going to be hard," I said.

Fred just pouted. "Cheer up mate. If you want a date, why don't you just owl Angelina? You fancy her and I know she fancies you," George suggested.

"Yeah, Fred why don't you do that. Owl her and ask her to be you date to the wedding," I said. "I haven't seen or heard from her in over 3 years. What if she is married or engaged, or worse not interested in me anymore," he said.

"You'll never know unless you try," I said. With that Fred got up and got some parchment. "What should I say," he asked.

"Tell her that you have been thinking about her. And that George is getting married and you would like her to be your date. Be straight with her and she is bound to say yes," I said.

Fred then wrote the letter and attached it to the owl and sent it. "I hope I didn't just make a complete arse out of myself," he said. Don't worry. I am sure it will be fine," I said. After calming down a bit we all went to bed.

"Do you think she will say yes," I asked George. "Yes, I think she will. She was head over heels for him in school," he said. We both got into bed and just before we were asleep, Fred burst through the door.

"She owled me back, already! That was fast. She probably said no. I can't read it. Alysson please read it for me," he said pacing around the room. I got out of bed and took the letter from him.

Dear Fred,

I am so glad to hear from you. I am also happy to hear that George has found someone to spend the rest of his life with. I can't wait to meet her. And as for you asking me to be your date, the answer is YES! I would be happy to accompany you to the wedding. I will see you in a couple of days.

Love,

Angelina Johnson

After reading the letter, Fred hugged me and began dancing around the room. "She said yes," he said. "Well I told you she would," George said.

We celebrated for a little while then went to bed. "I am glad she said yes. I really didn't want him hitting on Amy the whole time she is here," I said. "I knew Angelina would say yes. But this won't keep him from hitting on Amy," George said. I laughed and we soon fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

-1It was now Friday again, and the three of us were patiently awaiting the arrival of Angelina. I couldn't wait to meet her, but she was running a bit late. George and I needed to be leaving shortly to go pick up Amy and Martin.

When George and I were getting ready to leave, there was a knock on the door. Fred answered it and there stood a very pretty young woman. "Hello Fred," she said. "Hi, Angelina. Come on in," he said motioning for her to step inside.

"Hi there Angelina. I am glad you accepted Fred's invite to the wedding. This gorgeous young woman next to me is Alysson. Alysson this is Angelina Johnson," George said. "Nice to meet you Angelina," I said shaking her hand.

"It is so nice to meet you, Alysson. I have waited so long to hear from Fred and I am glad he asked me to be his date to the wedding. I have been trying to find an excuse to move back here," she said.

We talked for a bit and then George and I excused ourselves. So that they could have some alone time to get reacquainted. Well, and we had to go get Amy and Martin.

After much debate we finally decided to go to the leaky cauldron and get a taxi from there to the airport. It was easier than apparating and chancing muggles seeing us.

When we arrived at the airport and got to the baggage claim, Amy and Martin were already there. "Sorry, we're running a little late," I said hugging Amy.

"That's okay Aly. So, you must be the infamous George we have heard so much about," Martin said. "Yep that's me," George replied. After getting their bags, we left to go to a nice quiet restaurant.

George and I had made our mind up that we were going to tell them about the whole wizard and witch stuff. But I needed to do it delicately.

After being seated and ordering, we started discussing the wedding. "You have your dress already, Aly," Amy asked. "Oh, yes. Mrs. Weasley and my future sisters in law helped me," I said.

"What does it look like," she asked. I motioned over to George as to signal _I can't tell you in front of him_. She nodded and I thought now was as good a time as any to tell them. "There is something I do need to tell you guys," I said. "Oh my god! Are you pregnant, Aly," Amy asked.

"No! I am not pregnant," I said. "Phew! Thank God, not that that would be a bad thing. It is just thank god you aren't," she said. "Well, what I have to tell is big. It is about George and his family. They are all ….um….well they are all witches and wizards.

They can do magic," I said. Amy and Martin looked at each other, then at me and George. Then they just burst out laughing. "Good one Aly. You had us going there for a minute," Martin said. "No I am serious guys. He can do magic," I said.

George then looked around to make sure no one was looking and got out his wand. He then made Amy's glass float and then gently let it back down. Thankfully no one saw it. Amy and Martin were speechless throughout the entire meal. I didn't know what to do.

They are my very best friends and if they don't accept this, I will be utterly devastated.

After paying for lunch we headed out to catch a taxi. We were heading back to the leaky cauldron, but if they were uncomfortable now. What would happen when the go into Diagon alley?

And what about when they meet the family? I was panicking big time. George evidently saw this and turned to Amy and Martin. "Are you two okay? We really need to discuss this," he said.

"Yeah guys. If you want to go back home I understand and I won't stop you. But please just give me a chance to show you how wonderful he and his whole family is. The magic is just a little quirk. I barely notice it anymore," I said.

"You just caught us off guard, Aly. We are in shock," Martin said. "We aren't leaving, Aly. It just might take us a little while to get used to all of this," Amy added. I was so relieved that they weren't leaving. I really needed them here with me. They were my family and I wanted them to get to know and like my new one.

When we got back to the leaky cauldron, I prepared them for Diagon alley and the joke shop the best I could. When we got to the joke shop I turned to see them a few steps behind. They were in complete awe. "This place is amazing, Aly," Amy said.

"What is in here? Weasley Wizarding Wheezes," Martin asked as he read the sign. "This is George and Fred's joke shop," I answered.

They both nodded and we entered. Fred and George had decided to close the shop for the week because of the wedding. Fred would open it back up himself while George and I were on our honeymoon.

"Come on you two. I want you to meet Fred. And then we are expected at the Burrow for dinner," I said. They again just nodded.

George and I laughed. When we got up to the apartment, the sight we saw was a little well in a word sweet. Fred and Angelina were on the couch kissing. "Aww!!!!!! How sweet," I yelled.

Immediately they jumped apart. "You didn't have to stop because we showed up," George said. Fred then threw a pillow at us. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fred come over here! I want you to meet Amy and Martin," I said.

Fred and Angelina both walked over to us and shook their hands. "Nice to meet the two of you. Aly here has told me so much about you both. Only nice things mind you," he said.

"Nice to meet you Fred," Martin said. Amy just nodded and smiled. She seemed to still be a bit in shock. I couldn't really blame her. This was going to be an interesting week to say the least.

I really hope Fred doesn't pull anything. I really want them to visit often after the wedding. But with someone as unpredictable as Fred and George Weasley anything can happen. Yes this was going to be interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

-1We stayed at the apartment for a little while, hoping this would help Amy and Martin get a little more settled. And surprisingly Fred and George were behaving.

"Are you two ready to meet the rest of the family," George asked. "I guess," Amy said. I then took George into our bedroom. "How are we supposed to do this? I don't want to freak them out anymore than they already are," I said.

"Well, We have to apparate. First you and I, then Fred and Amy, then last Angelina and Martin," he said. "You will have to explain it to them in order to get them prepared for it," I said.

We walked back into the living room. "Okay, I have a couple of things to explain to you guys," George said. Amy and Martin looked at him expectantly.

"First the way we have to get to my parent's house is called apparating. You are going to feel like you are going through a tube. As long as you keep your mind clear and focused you will be fine. Amy you will have to go with Fred and Martin will have to go with Angelina. Second my family is very close and they have already heard so much about the two of you and are ready to accept you into the family. Because you are so close to Alysson. So if at any moment they are making you uncomfortable just let me know. I have already told them you are knew to all of this and I think the one you will have to worry about most is my Dad. He is obsessed with muggles, non-magic people. They fascinate him," George explained.

"Don't worry guys it will be fine. You get used to the apparating, I promise. And as for Arthur the worst he will do is ask you a lot of questions about your rubber ducky and things like that," I said.

After getting them as prepared as we could, George and I apparated first. When we got to the burrow Molly and Arthur were waiting quite impatiently. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming," Molly said.

"Well, Amy and Martin are in a bit of shock. With all the magic and stuff. We had to prepare them for apparating," I said. "Oh, of course dear," Molly said. Within minutes of our arrival Fred and Amy showed up with a pop.

Soon after Martin and Angelina. "Are you guys okay," I asked. "Just a little frazzled is all. You were right George. I felt like I was going through a tube. How did you ever get used to that Aly," Martin asked.

"I don't think you really do, but it gets me from point A to point B. The only thing is I can't do it by myself. I have to be with George or someone who can apparate," I said. After that was discussed, I introduced them to the rest of the Weasleys.

"Amy, Martin this is Molly and Arthur, Georges parents. This tall gentlemen with the ponytail is Bill the oldest and this is wife Fleur. This is Charlie he works in Romania with dragons. This beautiful young redhead is the youngest Ginny and her husband Harry. And last but certainly not least this is Ron and his wife Hermione," I said.

They all shook hands and got a few hugs. We soon all went into the dining room to eat. I could tell that Amy and Martin were getting more and more comfortable. Martin had started talking to Charlie about dragons.

And Amy and Ginny were getting along so well. This made me so happy. Now I could breath a huge sigh of relief. My one worry was that they wouldn't accept all this and they wouldn't want to be apart of the wedding. But they were so accepting and supportive. I can't believe I ever doubted that.

This whole week was going to be so hectic. Getting all the last minute details into place. Charlie's girlfriend wasn't going to be able to show up until the day before the wedding.

So that meant she wouldn't be here for the rehearsal. We all stayed at the burrow until Thursday. The guys were going to stay that night at Fred and Georges apartment. And us girls were to stay at the burrow.

Since George and I got serious we hadn't really spent a night apart. He was either at my house or I was at the apartment. This was going to be hard. But it is just one night and the next day we will be married. And spending our whole lives together.

It was now Thursday morning, George and I were sitting outside by the garden. "You know mum is going to be running us guys off any minute now," he said.

"I know. I don't want you to go. This will be our first night apart since we got serious," I said. "I know, love. I don't like it either. But it is only one night and we can make up for it tomorrow night," he said kissing my neck.

As he continued to kiss my neck, the world around us seemed to disappear. Only when we heard Molly yell for us to come in, did we snap out of it. By this time clothing was starting to come off.

When George and I realized what was about to happen we both started to laugh. "You know this is becoming a little habit forming. Just a few kisses and we are ripping each others clothes off," I said. "Don't you think that is a good thing? I mean, we have been together almost a year now and we still can't keep our hands off each other," he said.

I smiled and kissed him. "I mean, look at you Aly. It's no wonder I can't stop myself. You are beautiful, sexy, and gorgeous," he continued. "I feel the same way about you," I said. "We better get back inside before mum has a fit," he said. With that we got up and went back inside.

"Were have you two been," Molly asked. "We were just enjoying some time alone out by the garden," I said. "Yeah, probably not the only thing you were enjoying out there," Fred said. Molly then slapped him upside the head and I glared at him.

About an hour later Moll was making the guys leave. Nobody said a longer goodbye than me and George. "See you tomorrow, love," he said. I kissed him and I started to cry.

"Okay tomorrow. I will be the one walking down the aisle in the white dress," I said kissing him again. "Come on George. Get a move on," Fred said.

"Hold on a minute," he said. "And I will be the one in the suit waiting up front waiting for the love and light of my life to come down that aisle," He said.

That made me cry more. "I feel stupid for crying. I mean we will see each other tomorrow. But I don't want you to go," I said. "I don't want to go either. But you know mum isn't going to let me stay. Tell you what, I will owl you later tonight to see how you are doing, okay," he said.

I of course agreed. We kissed one last time and then all the guys apparated to the apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

-1We spent most of the day working on the bouquets, decorations, and the seating charts. Molly had sent out the invitations by owl about two months ago.

She had bewitched them somehow so that if the person could come the invite would automatically come back. So, out of about 100 we got 75 replies.

I wanted it a small intimate wedding and this is perfect. While we were doing this, Charlie's girlfriend showed up. Her name is Autumn Chambers, she works with him in Romania. She is very pretty.

She has long brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. I could see why Charlie liked her. "Hello Autumn, so nice to see you dear. This is Alysson," Molly said.

"Nice to meet you Alysson. Charlie has told me so much about you. I am so delighted to be in your wedding," she said. "It is so nice to finally meet you. And I thank you for saying yes to being in the wedding," I said.

We kept busy most of the day and while Molly was cooking dinner an owl came into the living room. I knew it was from George.

Hello Love,

I am missing you terribly. We are just playing a few games. And now Dad, Bill, Harry, and Ron are telling marriage stories. I wish you were here. I can't wait to see you, Mrs. Alysson Weasley. I love you more than anything in this galaxy.

Yours now and always,

George

After reading his letter, I started to write him back.

My Love,

I am missing you so, so much. Your mother, the girls and I have stayed busy. But my mind is always thinking of you. Charlie's girlfriend is here now. She is lovely. I can see why he is with her. I hope you aren't to bored. I also love you more than anything in this galaxy. I will see you tomorrow.

Love you and always yours,

Alysson

Thankfully I got this done and the letter sent without being noticed. After dinner, I got ready for bed. I told the girls goodnight.

"It is still early, Alysson," Ginny said. "I know, but without George beside me it may take me awhile to get to sleep," I said.

"Okay, goodnight," she said. When I went upstairs and walked into the room, I saw George standing there. "George what are you doing here? If your mother sees you she will freak," I said.

"I had to see you, the letter wasn't enough. Just a couple of minutes and then I will go, I promise," he said. I ran over to him and kissed him.

"We have to be quiet remember," he said. "I hate to disappoint you dear, but we are not having sex tonight. Just a little kissing. You will have to wait until tomorrow night for that," I said.

He pouted, but I wasn't going to give in. No matter how much I wanted to. "Well I better go. I told them I was going down to the shop for a minute to check on something," he said.

"Stay at least until I fall asleep, please," I pleaded. "Okay, just until you fall asleep. Then I have to apparate back," he said.

We got into bed and within minutes I was asleep. Just having him there helped.

The next morning when I awoke I noticed he was gone. But I instantly smiled, today was my wedding day. Today I become Mrs. George Weasley.

I then jumped out of bed and walked downstairs. Arthur, Charlie, and Bill were outside setting up the chairs and the archway.

The wedding was outside and thankfully it looked to be a beautiful and sunny day. When I walked into the kitchen Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Autumn, and Amy were furiously cooking.

Molly had insisted she cook for the reception and bake our cake. I have learned that it is not wise to argue with Molly. You just agree and move on. "How long have you all been up," I asked.

"Only for a couple of hours, dear. Don't you worry about us. Today is your day so sit back and relax," Molly said. So I did, I sat down in the kitchen and watched them cook. It wasn't until Molly told Hermione to give me some food, that I realized how nervous I was.

"Here Alysson, Molly wants you to eat something," she said. "I don't know if I can. My stomach is doing flip flops. I am so nervous," I said.

"It is understandable. Today is one of the biggest days of your life," she said.

As the hours passed, I got more and more nervous. Then it was time for me to change into my gown. Amy, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Autumn, and Molly were already in their bridesmaids dresses.

They all helped me to get ready. It was then I remembered the dream that I had about a year ago. Me in this exact room preparing to marry George, it was another dream coming true.

Ginny said a spell to fix my hair and makeup perfectly and when I looked in the mirror I almost didn't recognize myself. "You look beautiful, dear," Molly said.

"I just wish my mom and dad were here to see this," I said. "They are dear, in your heart." Molly said. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it," Ginny asked. "It's Fred. George has a message for Alysson," Fred said. I walked over to the door and cracked it open a little. I saw it was Fred and let him in.

"You all look beautiful. George is going to go mental when he sees you," he said. "Thank you Fred. Now you said you had a message from George," I said.

"He is so nervous, and is afraid you have changed your mind on him. He just wanted me to tell you he loves you and can't wait to marry you," he said.

"Tell him I love him too. And that I would never change my mind in a million years. I want to marry him more than anything," I said.

Fred then left and Arthur walked in. "It is almost time. Are you ready ladies," he asked. We all nodded and followed him so we could get into place.

As the wedding march started, my nerves were in overdrive. As Arthur and I made our way down the aisle, I made eye contact with George. I could see him starting to tear up and so did I.

When we made it up to the alter, I took George's hand. It took all my strength not to kiss him right then, he looked so handsome in his tuxedo. The ceremony seemed like it went on forever.

We said our vows and exchanged rings. And then came the moment we had both been waiting for. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

I didn't take us long before we pulled each other into a mind-blowing kiss. There was a lot of cheering and clapping. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. George and Alysson Weasley," the priest said.

We walked back down the aisle and into the house. When we were inside he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom.

"What are you doing," I asked. "I want a couple of minutes alone with my wife. And I am sure you want to change out of your wedding dress, right love," he said. "Yes, but I think we should have told someone.

Especially your mother, she will be furious. Besides they will all think we are up here doing other things," I said. "Let them think what they want," he said.

He then took off his tie and jacket and then sat down. "It is your turn now, love," he said and then gestured for me to change. I then changed into a simple sundress.

"Did you enjoy that, Mr. Weasley," I asked. "As a matter of fact I did, Mrs. Weasley," He replied.

When we came back downstairs, Molly was waiting for us looking quite upset. "What were you two doing," she asked. "We just went upstairs to change," George said.

"I promise we didn't do anything Molly. I am sorry we should have told someone what we were doing," I said. Hearing this she seemed to calm down a lot.

"Okay dear, now come and let's get the reception started," she said. With that we walked outside to sit at the table with the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

The reception was beautiful and fun. Fred made a very funny and somewhat embarrassing toast. He mentioned how happy he was for us and how envious he had been at first. But soon he was telling stories about our….love life, which made us both blush.

I should have known him behaving wouldn't last long. Arthur also gave a toast, which was beautiful. He said how happy he was to have yet another daughter in his family.

He also said how he was glad George had found someone who understood and loved who he truly was. At the end of his toast we were all in tears.

It was a beautiful day. When it came time to cut the cake, I was excited. I couldn't wait to smoosh it into his face. After cutting a big piece, we started to feed each other. At first it was nice, no mess.

Then I took a piece and just crammed it into his face. I stepped back and started to laugh, when he did the same to me.

Everyone just burst out laughing at us. I looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed back even though our faces were covered in cake.

We eventually got cleaned up and I threw the bouquet. Which Amy caught, I had planned that. George and I said goodbye to most of the guests and retreated to the bedroom.

We didn't have to leave for our honeymoon until tomorrow. And we had to go get my money from the house and take Amy and Martin to the airport.

George still hadn't told me were we were going, but I knew I was going to love it. But right now we were together and consummating our marriage, using the silencing spell of course.


	19. Chapter 19

-1The next morning I was the first to awake. I rolled over and watched George sleep. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," he said opening his eyes. "Good morning, Mr. Weasley," I said.

"Should we make an appearance at breakfast or stay in bed," he asked. I then kissed him and pulled him closer. "I'm taking that as a vote for staying in bed," he said. I nodded and continued to kiss him. "You know if we don't go down…….." he didn't get a chance to finish I was doing certain things to distract him.

We spent a few more exhausting hours in bed and then we got up. After getting dressed we went downstairs. "It is about time you two show up," Fred said. "Oh Fred, leave them alone. They've had a busy week and deserved a chance to sleep in," Molly said.

"I'll bet they didn't do much sleeping last night," he said. With that Molly and Arthur left the room. After they were gone we all started laughing. "Actually we didn't get much sleep last night," George said.

"George, don't tell them what goes on in our bedroom," I said slapping him on the arm. "Oh look she is blushing," Charlie said. "Leave her alone. How would you like being teased like this," Hermione said.

"Actually Granger it wouldn't be bad," Fred said. "Why do you insist on still referring to me by my maiden name. My last name is Weasley now you know," she said more than a little aggravated.

"I know. I just like calling you Granger because I know it bothers you so much," he said smiling at her. Which caused her to throw a pillow at him and it hit Martin instead. Martin went to throw it back at her but hit Harry.

And a pillow fight ensued. We kept throwing pillows at each other until Molly came into the living room looking quite upset. "What are you doing? Honestly, act your age," she shouted. We couldn't help but laugh.

A short while later we were packed and ready to go. Charlie and Autumn had already left and had spent quite a while talking to George.

We were going back to the apartment and then taking Amy and Martin to the airport. But before we left Molly pulled me aside and told me how much she really wanted to be a grandmother.

None of the other children had started families yet and she is anxious. I told her that I wanted to be a mother just as much as she wanted to be a grandmother. Which caused her to hug me repeatedly.

After that we apparated back to the apartment. "What did mum want to talk to you about," George asked. "She told me she wanted us to get a jump-start on our family. She wants to be a grandmother," I said.

"She what," he exclaimed. "Well not those exact words, but she wants to have grandchildren to spoil. None of her other children have started, so she is a little impatient," I said. "No pressure then," he said.

"Well, we both know it is going to happen. It's just a matter of when," I said. "You're right and I guess that means we need to start as soon as possible," he said grinning.

"Well not this instant. We still need to get Amy and Martin to the airport. Then we need to go on our honeymoon," I said. "Well we better get going or we won't make it to our honeymoon on time," he said. "By the way where are we going anyway," I asked.

"I told you it was a surprise. So quit asking, you will find out in a little while," he said.

A few minutes later we were all outside the leaky cauldron waiting for a taxi. We were taking Amy and Martin to the airport then going to Eden's office to get my check. The taxi ride to the airport was a silent one.

There was a few times someone went to say something, but then just didn't. When we got to the airport, I said a tearful goodbye to them. "I'll write you both soon. So don't be alarmed if an owl comes into the loft," I said.

They both laughed and we hugged. Then they boarded the plane. "You alright, love," George asked. "I will be. I just have this feeling I won't see or talk to them again," I said. George hugged me and we got back into the taxi. When we got to Eden's office, she was at the door.

"There you are seems like I showed up just in time. I was afraid I may have missed you," she said. "We got a late start," I said. We walked inside an sat down. "Everything is in order. And here you go," she said handing me the check. "Thank you so much for all your help," I said.

"It was nothing. So where are you two going on your honeymoon," she asked. "He won't tell me. He says it is a surprise," I said. "Well I hope he has planned a good one," she said. "Oh I have and she will love it," he said. We told her goodbye and we went back to the leaky cauldron.


	20. Chapter 20

When we got back to the apartment Fred and Angelina were asleep on the couch. "They look so cute," I said. "Let's not wake them. Just pack as quietly as possible then we will apparate," George said.

I nodded and we packed. After we were done packing we apparated. To where I have absolutely no idea, and he has made me cover my eyes. I have to keep them covered until he says I can do otherwise. After a few minutes I was about to uncover them whether he said I could or not.

"Okay love you can look now," he said. When I uncovered my eyes I saw Charlie. "Where are we, George," I asked. "We are in Romania. I thought you would like to visit Charlie and maybe see a real dragon," George said. George knows me to well, I really wanted to come to Romania and visit Charlie. This shows me I have the perfect husband.

"Say something Aly! Are you upset? Do you want to go somewhere else," he asked frantically. "No, I'm sorry George. I am just speechless. This is exactly where I wanted to go," I said hugging him.

"That's a relief. He was so afraid you wouldn't want to come here," Charlie said. "As long as I am with him, I don't care where we are. I love you so much George," I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"Am I not the luckiest bloke in the entire world. To have not only a beautiful wife but also caring and gentle. And did I mention sexy, yes she is definitely sexy as hell," he said.

"Okay mate. We all know you are lucky and she is quite a catch. But honestly don't keep rubbing it in," Charlie said.

We then went to Charlie's flat, where we were staying for the week. This didn't bother me at all. I wanted a chance to get to know Charlie and Autumn better. "Where is Autumn," I asked.

"She went to the market for some food. So that you guys wouldn't starve while you are here," Charlie said. "Now you two don't go to too much trouble now," I said.

"Oh don't worry it is no trouble at all. We have been looking forward to your visit. When George asked if I minded if you two came here for your honeymoon, of course it was okay. I wanted a chance to get to know you away from the rest of the family," Charlie said.

"Me too, I really want a chance to get to know you and Autumn better," I said hugging Charlie. Charlie then showed us to our room and we put our suitcases away.

"Well I have to go back to work. Autumn should be back any time now. So if you rest for awhile that would be okay. I should be home in time for dinner," he said. But before he left he left Autumn a note saying:

Autumn,

George and Alysson are resting. I should be home for dinner.

Love you,

Charlie

George and I laid down to rest, but I could tell rest was the last thing on his mind. "I have something I need to tell you, love," he said.

"What is it, George," I asked. "Did you ever wonder in all the times we had sex, without protection, how you never got pregnant," he asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," I said. "Well there is a charm that I have been using, a contraception charm. It keeps you from getting pregnant," he explained. "Really, is there a spell or charm for everything," I asked.

"You're not mad at me for not telling you about it are you," he asked. "No, why would I be mad? You were protecting me," I said. He kissed me in response.

"Does this mean if we have sex without you saying the charm, I can get pregnant," I asked hopeful. "Yeah, I guess," he said.

"Are you ready to be a father, Mr. Weasley," I asked. "Yes I am, Mrs. Weasley," he said. And instead of resting we made love, with silencing spell and without the contraceptive charm. With any luck Molly wouldn't have to wait too much longer to be a grandmother.

After a little while, we got out of bed and walked into the living room. Autumn and Charlie were in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Well look who finally decided to get up. Were you having fun in there," Charlie asked. "Yes as a matter of fact we were," George said. "We are trying to make you an uncle," I said.

"Good luck, Mum wants to be a grandmother really bad," he said. I nodded and smiled. "Dinner is ready," Autumn said. We all sat down and ate in silence.

After dinner we all went to bed. Both Charlie and Autumn had early days tomorrow. When George and I got up the next morning, there was a note from Charlie.

Alysson and George,

Autumn and I will be back later on today.

We are taking you to see a dragon.

We could be there at anytime, so be

Ready,

Charlie

After reading the note we got dressed, well I tried. George was just standing there watching me. "Get dressed, they could be back any minute," I said.

"No, I am enjoying watching my wife, thank you," he said now sitting on the bed. I then threw a shirt at him. Which caused him to get up and pick me up and throw me on the bed.

"What are you doing, George," I asked. "Isn't it obvious. I am trying to make love to my wife," he said. "Oh really, and what if said wife isn't in the mood," I asked.

"That would be impossible. Besides I know your weak spot," he said. Then he started to kiss my neck, this made me putty in his hands. When I let a moan slip out, he raised his head and smiled.

"See I know how to get you into the mood," he said. Lets just say when Charlie and Autumn came to get us they had to wait.


	21. Chapter 21

-1That was pretty much how the week went. When we went to see the dragon, I think Charlie called the one we saw a Norwegian Ridgeback.

It was absolutely beautiful and huge. I didn't get to close, Charlie said it wasn't safe. And when I saw it breath fire, there was no way I was going anywhere close.

He did show us a couple more, the Swedish Shortsnout, and the Hungarian Horntail. That Horntail looked scary and the tail was massive.

George and Charlie then told me about the Triwizard tournament that Harry competed. And that he drew the horntail as his dragon.

I felt such admiration for Harry for surviving that ordeal. That dragon looks mean and angry as hell, I wouldn't want to face it. I did have an absolutely wonderful time and honestly didn't want to leave. But at the end of the week we had to get back home.

Now we were back at the apartment and George said he had another surprise for me. So after we unpacked we apparated to the Burrow.

When we got there I saw some construction going on just up the hill by his parents house. But before I could ask anything, he pulled me into the house.

"Oh Alysson, I am so glad you are back. Did you have a good time in Romania," Molly asked. "Yes I did. What is going on outside? What are you having built," I asked.

"Well………um," she started but George interrupted. "That is the other surprise, Alysson. I have saved enough money to have a house built for us," he said.

I leaned in and kissed him. "Oh George that is wonderful and right next to your parents. You are the most wonderful man in the world," I exclaimed.

"Well I know how much you love them and want to be around them more. So I asked mum and dad if they minded us having a house here," he said.

"And of course Arthur and I said yes. I want you closer and just think when the two of you start that family I will only be a few steps and a shout away," she said. "This is amazing, so how long will the construction take," I asked. "They said about three to four months tops," George said.

We then went into the living room where George, Molly, and Arthur told me about the house. It was going to be pretty big. With 5 bedrooms, 2 ½ baths, a big kitchen, dining area, and a huge family room.

I also found out that he had been saving his money since he

proposed. And he had been planning this for awhile. He is so wonderful and caring. I am so lucky. The construction started right after we left for Romania.

So with the money I got from selling my flat could be used to furnish and decorate it. This was all so exciting, our life was coming together nicely. So after dinner we went back to the apartment.

Fred was gone on a date with Angelina. They were getting really close, and I think they are in love. It makes me happy to see Fred so happy.

George and I went to our room to get ready for bed. As he got in bed I couldn't help but smile. "What are you smiling about so," he asked.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am. You know being married to the most handsome, sexy, caring, gentle, funny, and did I mention sexy man on the face of the earth. And I can't believe that I get to spend the rest of my life showing him how much he means to me," I said getting into bed.

"Is that so. Why don't you show him now," he said smiling. "I am a little sleepy. Maybe later," I said trying my hardest to hide my smile that was slowly creeping onto my mouth.

"Oh no you don't. I see that smile," he said leaning into kiss me. That is always all it takes a kiss and I am melting into his arms like jell-O. What this man does to me.


	22. Chapter 22

-1While the house was being built, I spent my days at the burrow with Molly. George would apparate me there every morning and then go to the joke shop. I would help Molly clean and just watch my future home being built.

Molly and I did go shopping a lot for furniture and stuff for the house. About two months have past and we were at the burrow cleaning. I was in the living room dusting, when I started to feel nauseous. I ran immediately to the bathroom.

"Are you alright dear," Molly asked. "Just felt sick to my stomach all of a sudden," I said coming out of the bathroom. We both walked into the kitchen so I could get some water.

"How long have you been feeling this way," she asked. "Well, I guess for the past couple of weeks," I said. "Now this is a more personal question. When was your last period," she asked. For a moment I wondered why she was asking this, but then it clicked. I might be pregnant.

"I am late, Molly," I said. "Well it sound like you might be pregnant. Let's get you to St. Mungos and have a test done, alright," she said. I nodded and then she apparated the both of us to St. Mungos.

When we got there, Molly went to look for Ginny. She works there as a healer. While I was waiting I saw Ginny. "Alysson, what are you doing here? Are you alright," Ginny asked.

"I am here with your mother. I think I might be pregnant," I said. Before she could reply Molly came up to us. "There you are, Ginny. Alysson needs a pregnancy test," Molly said. Ginny then led us to a exam room and motioned me to sit.

"Now we do a test almost exactly like muggles. I need you to go the bathroom and urinate in this cup and bring it back in here," she said handing me a cup. I walked into the bathroom and did it. I walked back out and sat back down.

"Now I am going to put this potion in it. Three drops no more no less. If it turns a light shade of pink you're pregnant. If it turns dark purple you are not," she explained. I watched her put the potion it and in a few short moments it turned light pink. I am pregnant!

"Well congrats, Alysson. Looks like you and George are going to be parents," Ginny said. "Oh I am so happy for you dear. Finally a grandchild," Molly said smiling. "Wow, I am pregnant," I said shocked.

"Well why don't you go tell my darling brother the great news and I will get you set up for monthly checkups, okay," Ginny said. "Thank you Ginny," I said hugging her. Molly then apparated us both to the joke shop.

When we walked in I saw Fred. "I am going to leave you to it dear. I'll head back home," Molly said apparating back to the burrow. I walked over to Fred. "Fred, is George here," I asked.

"Hello to you too," he said. "Hi Fred. Where is George? I really need to talk to him," I said. "I am right here, love. What do you need to talk to me about," George said walking out of the backroom.

"Well….can we go upstairs," I asked. He nodded and we walked up to the apartment. "What is it Alysson," he asked. "George, I am……we are….well you are going to be a daddy," I said. He looked shocked and a little scared.

"Are you sure," he asked. "Yes I am sure. You're mom took me to St. Mungos and Ginny performed a pregnancy test," I said. He then ran over to me and kissed me. "I guess it is a good thing they are working fast on our house," he said smiling.

"Yep, so I was thinking. How many kids do you want," I asked. "Don't freak out or anything. But I want as many or maybe more than mum and dad," he said. Wow at least seven kids. "I don't know George. We'll wait and see," I said. He hugged me and kissed me again.

But I knew deep down I did want a big family. I didn't want my children to grow up without a sibling like me. So the more the merrier.

Right then the first dream went through my mind. We were surrounded by kids. I think I remembered six in total, the oldest being twins. "George do you remember the first dream. The one of us in that house and surrounded by kids," I asked.

"Yeah, why….bloody hell we are having twins," he said. I nodded and we decided we needed to sit down.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make money from Harry Potter. I am only borrowing them for this story. I own only Alysson and the plot. Enjoy!**

A few months have passed since George and I have found out we were going to be parents. And not to long afterwards our house was finished.

When we moved in, I was given strict orders from everyone to not do anything. I may have been pregnant but I am not going to break. But this is a big family and when it comes to them (Molly mainly) don't argue.

Now I am in our sitting room reading and waiting for George to come home. We are having dinner at the burrow. Like we do every week. I was so caught up in my book that I didn't hear George apparate into the room.

Not until I felt two arms wrap around did I realize he was there. "Hello love. How are you doing today," he asked. "A little tired, but good," I replied. "Have I told you how much I love you and how absolutely stunning you look," he asked.

I looked at him questionably. I mean, it's not that I don't like getting compliments from him, I just think he is up to something. "Why are you sucking up, Mr. Weasley," I asked.

"Can't a husband be affectionate towards his wife without being up to something," he asked.

"I love you too and thank you. You are also a very handsome man," I said and kissed him. Which he returned passionately.

We then walked the short distance to the burrow. Before we got to the door it suddenly opened. "Come in dears," Molly said.

"How are you feeling Alysson," Arthur asked. "Great actually. Although I do get tired a lot faster lately. And I am starting to show and I am only four months along," I replied.

"Well, you look radiant. I hope you are not overdoing it over there by yourself. Not lifting a lot and not too much strenuous activity," Molly said.

That's my mother in law, she worries too much. "No, I do a lot of reading and I am trying to get the nursery ready," I said. She nodded and went into the kitchen to get dinner.

As George, Arthur, and I talked, Harry and Ginny apparated into the house. "Hello all, Ginny and I have news. Where is Molly," Harry asked.

Just then Molly walked in with dinner and sat it on the table. "Hello Ginny, Harry. Sit down and eat," she said. "Mum, Harry and I have some news. I just found out today that I am pregnant," Ginny said.

"Oh! That is wonderful." Molly said getting up to hug them both. In turn we all got up to congratulate and hug them all.

When we all sat back down we ate dinner. I figured it was as good a time as any to tell them I was having twins.

"Well I have news too. Do you all remember the dreams I told you George and I had? Well, I can tell you that I know I am having twins a boy and a girl," I said.

And the congratulations and hugs started again. While we ate Fred showed up with news of his own. He had just asked Angelina to marry him and naturally she said yes.

And yet another round of congratulations ensued. After Fred apparated back to the shop and we finished dinner. "Well, this was an eventful dinner," Arthur said.

We all nodded and I started to feel a little sleepy. I get that way now when I eat a lot. "Yes, and now I had better get Aly home. She ate a lot and will be asleep in no time," George said. "He's right," I agreed.

After hugging everyone and saying goodbye we walked back home. "Can you believe Ginny is pregnant? Before long Hermione, Fleur, and Angelina will be too," I said.

"Yeah, but let's talk more tomorrow. Right now it is time for bed," he said. We walked upstairs and changed for bed. It didn't take long for me to be sound asleep.

After sleeping for a couple of hours I awoke feeling very well….aroused. "George, honey," I said shaking him.

"What's wrong love," he asked not opening his eyes. "I well……I…..um….oh never mind," I stuttered.

I never usually found it this hard to tell him I wanted him, but tonight I was embarrassed. "What is the matter? Do you need something," he asked rolling over.

God, why does he have to look so good. He smells good too. I have reached that point in this pregnancy where I have these bouts with total and complete arousal.

I have managed to keep it in control, but right now is not one of those times. "I want you," I whispered.

He smiled and kissed me. "Well, why didn't you just say so," he said. "I didn't know how you would react. I mean look at me I am fat and my hormones are obviously in overdrive," I said.

"Love, you are an amazingly beautiful woman. The love of my life and are carrying my children. Not too mention sexy as hell. I have trouble more often than not keeping my hands off of you," he said.

And in no time we were making love. I have said it before and I will say it again, I am married to an amazing man.

A/N: review please. And I know in Deathly Hallows Fred dies and George loses an ear, but in this story they are both alive and well.


End file.
